


Caught Up In The Past

by huntersociopathavenger



Series: Caught Up In The Past [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersociopathavenger/pseuds/huntersociopathavenger
Summary: Dean is finally leaving behind his foster home and going to college. However, his nightmares have followed him from Lawrence. Can he juggle them, his college work, and his love-life?





	Caught Up In The Past

_Dean knew something was going to happen when Mom didn’t come home on time. He could also tell by the amount his dad was drinking. Sammy, being too young to spot the signs, didn’t notice anything. He continued playing with his legos as if it were just another normal day. But nothing was ever normal in the Winchester house._

10 years later, Dean was finally free of the foster home. He stood on the porch of the drab house next to his brother waiting for the taxi to whisk him away.

“Do you have to leave me here? I hate this place, and I miss Mom and Dad,” Sam pleaded, trying to persuade Dean to take him to Stanford with him. 

“You know I can’t Sammy, no matter how much we’ll miss each other.” Seeing the disappointed look on his brother’s face, he added, “As soon as I get a job, I’m coming right back for you.”

“Okay,” Sam conceded, “But make sure you call every day and tell me all about it.”

Pulling his brother into a bear hug he replied, “You know I will.” He was glad the Uber came soon thereafter because he started getting second thoughts about leaving.

After loading his stuff into the trunk and getting situated inside the car, he rolled down the windows so that he could say good-bye to Sammy. 

“You good?” the driver asked, making sure it was okay for him to go.

“Yeah,” Dean replied, slumping against the seat. It was going to be a long drive.

————————

Dean was exhausted, sweaty, and pretty sure his limbs were about to fall off. He had dragged his bags all the way up four flights of stairs because apparently, there wasn’t enough money to invest in an elevator. 

“You need help?“ The voice came from a guy who looked like he was a male model. He had the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen, and for a second he wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips. 

“Hello? You there?”

“Yeah, sorry,” he stumbled out of his thoughts, “It’s ok, I’ll manage.”

“Have it your way Ken doll.” The guy walked off, and Dean was left alone to put away his things. Fuck, he should have accepted the help. Damn him and his daydreams.

————————

After straightening the poster of his favorite car, Dean had finished setting everything up in his room. His roommate had already settled, but was nowhere to be seen. His side of the room was neat and didn’t have anything personal besides clothes and a “Save The Bees” poster to show that someone lived there.

He flopped down onto his bed and plugged in his headphones. A detox from the exercise earlier today was much needed. He didn’t realize how tired he was and fell asleep as soon as AC/DC started singing. 

————————

“Hey, Ken Doll! Wake up, or you’re going to be late on your first day!”

_“You’re late.”_

_“I’m sorry, I got held up at wo-”_

_“You’re late,” John repeated with a menacing growl._

_Dean got up, wanting to leave the room as fast as possible without being noticed before the inevitable happened._

_“Sammy go. Dean, you stay. I want you to see what happens when you disobey me.”_

Dean got up fast and gripped the side of his bed for support. His hands were shaking and he had started to sweat.

“Hey, you ok? You don’t look so good?” Damn it. It was the pretty guy from earlier.

He swallowed down his feelings and mustered the strength to respond. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Cool. My name’s Castiel Novak, but you can call me Cas. What’s yours?”

“What?” Dean ran a hand down his face in exhaustion as he got up to get ready, barely registering the question. 

“Your name, dipshit. I can’t keep calling you ‘Ken Doll’ can I?”

“Oh,” he chuckled, his face turning red from embarrassment. “My name’s Dean. Dean Winchester.”

“Well then, Dean, hurry up and get ready. As I mentioned before, you’re going to be late.”

————————

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this on tumblr as well, on my blog under the same username.


End file.
